After Marriage
by Schoollie
Summary: Sequel of "The Little Human Rat". After 3 years of a happy marriage, join Kelly and Remy's married life with their mixed human and rat family.
1. Remy's Medical Adventure

Summary: Remy embarks on an adventure of a lifetime to find medicine to save his darling wife Kelly after she was injured. But now with Kelly is doomed to die in 4 days, can Remy find the medicine he needs to save her before he loses her for good?

It has been a 3 years since our favorite chef Remy married his true love Kelly and raising Rene and Renee. Now they were living in the great life with two soon-to-be chefs, but even an event in shopping can bring disaster. And it all began with Kelly's injury.

"Where's Kelly?" Emile asked his brother. Remy was pacing around looking worried ignoring Emile. Remy, Colette, and Alfredo have already closed the restaurant since dinner rush ended. Renee and Rene along with Eelier and Emilia have been watched by Emile and Emily. Emily responded as she caught up with them, "Kelly went to the market for food. But it's getting late. I'm sure Kelly is on her way. I'll wait outside for her." Emily left as she hoped that Kelly wasn't in trouble.

That was easier said as done, because Kelly was now running from gangsters with her purse and bag in her hand. Obviously she had been mugged by them. She ran for miles from where she was. What Emily said was right, she did leave to market and caused trouble.

It has been 3 years since Kelly shrunk to rat size and married Remy, but thanks to Ali and her upgrade on her medallion, she was able to grow whenever she felt like it. Now, she was running for her life. It wasn't her fault she had to use her meat tenderizer on the taller boy. Kelly yelled, "Stop it! Leave me alone!" The boss leader shouted back, "Give me your purse, you brat!" Kelly rolled her eyes and said, "Just like my mother." Kelly ran for the river, and she could have made it if she hadn't tripped. The gang found her and began to beat her up, hard. She screamed and yelled, but no avail. As soon as the ordeal was over, they left Kelly alone, bleeding and broken.

The world was getting blurry as she called for help. But no one heard her, she was alone, far from home, and it was night. She surrendered her strength and began to pass out. Remy was even far away and the bistro was far too.

"KELLY!"

Emily's voice called out from afar. Obviously, she too was given a power source that allowed her to grow too. Emily crouched next to her as Emily said, "I'll get everyone! Don't worry sis!" Emily got up and ran off. Kelly started to shrink knowing Emily will bring her Remy and the children.

Back at Alfredo's home, Remy was still pacing on the floor, waiting for his Kelly. He hoped she was okay. Alfredo and Colette were looking outside through the window, also were waiting for Kelly to come back. Alfredo was looking at Little Chef and remembered the promise they made on the day they were married. Rene and Renee, Kelly and Remy's children were next to Remy holding hands. Renee asked Remy, "Daddy, is Mom okay?" Remy assured Renee, "You know your mother, kids. She was given that mallet by Colette. She'll be okay." He turned away and whispered, "I hope." Then the front door opened and Emily barged in. Alfredo asked, "Emily! Did you find her?" But Emily slumped on her knees and began to cry. She looked up at Remy and everyone else as Emily shrank. Her husband Emile came with their children, Emilia and Eelier. Emilia asked, "Mom, where's Aunt Kelly? Did you find her?"

Emily nodded and asked, "Where is Remy?" Remy heard his name and ran with his children to Emily. Emily looked down as Remy realized the worst and asked, "She's hurt, isn't she?" Emily nodded as she grew and told Colette and Alfredo, "Kelly's down. She's hurt. And frightened and she's all alone. She's near the bridge." Emily picked up Remy, his children, Emile, and her children and placed them in her pocket. Colette and Alfredo placed on their coats as Emily ran out the door.

"Oh, my god!" Emilia whispered that as Emily placed Remy and the other small ones down. Remy found his wife lying on the ground. Remy knelt against his dear Kelly. He placed his paws on her cheeks. Remy whispered, "Kelly? Wake up. Please. Are you alright?" No answer was replied. Rene was soon in tears as Renee cried hard. Emile and Emily looked at each other mournfully. Alfredo looked at the crumpled girl in horror. Colette shouted as she wiped her tears, "She may still have a chance! Vite! Hurry!" Remy picked up his wife as Rene and Renee helped him. Emile picked up her purse and gave it to Emily as the small family rushed inside.

Colette's motorbike ran off with a roar as Alfredo grabbed on to her as Emily grabbed on to him. She looked in Kelly's purse as Remy and his family surrounded Kelly. Remy held on to his wife as he whispered, "Hold on, Kelly. Don't die Kelly. Please stay with me. Please…" Rene asked, "Why won't Mom wake up? She's not dead, is she Dad?" Remy didn't respond, he just looked at Kelly in horror. Renee whispered, "Please no."

As soon as they reached the hospital, Kelly grew back into size and was placed in a medical bed. The doctor explained she was suffering in a severe kind of coma. Her hips and ribs were severely damaged from the attack, her stomach is damaged inside and outside from the kicks, her arms and legs are bleeding, and needs to be mended. Remy wasn't listening, he focused on his wife. He crawled next to her as he caressed her cheek. He shed a tear, as Rene whispered in tears, "Mom…" Renee placed her wet face on her brother's shoulder blade. Emile caught up with his brother and said, "You love her a lot, huh?" Remy didn't answer; he was still looking at Kelly in sorrow. Emile placed a paw on Remy's shoulder and said, "Sorry about Kelly." Remy's ears drooped as Emily looked at her sister holding her hand.

Later that night Kelly was placed in the couch next to Remy. Recently, the doctor prescribed that she was to be given a special kind of medicine, which wasn't available and that Kelly has 4 days to live, much to everyone's dismay and horror even Remy fainted from shock. Colette even had to give the doctor a good smack in the face and shins for medicine loss. Remy looked at his wife as he remembered Ali and how she helped him and Kelly. Suddenly he had an idea! He would go to her for medicine.

After much work to get Kelly up to her bed, Remy waited his chance to find Ali. After Kelly was settled, Remy kissed his wife on the forehead and whispered, "I'll come back. I promise." Remy ran from the room and ran out through the pipeline, and through the sewers. He found Ali's home, still near the river. It has been awhile since he last saw her. He knocked on the door. Immediately, it opened. A voice softly said, "Come in, Remy. I was wondering if you'll come back to visit." Remy looked around to see it has changed a bit. He saw Ali drinking coffee and reading a book. She put out her hand and picked Remy up and placed him on the stand next to her chair. She asked Remy, "Tea? Cookies? And you can try to speak, I can understand you." Remy replied, "Just the tea." Ali handed him a tiny cup as Remy began to sip.

Ali asked, "How are you and Kelly?" But when she said Kelly, his ears drooped. Ali wondered and asked, "Remy, what's wrong?" He told her about Kelly. When he got to the part about Kelly's injuries, she gasped, "Kelly's hurt? What happened?" But Remy shrugged and said, "I don't know. She must have been hit by a truck or something." Ali asked, "You don't know, who destroyed Kelly?" Remy nodded as he pulled out a written note from the doctors.

It said, _Kelly must be given a special medicine, but it's not available anywhere in France._

Ali scoffed and said, "Really? There are doctors and they don't have the right medicine? Some doctors they are. Real crazy, really." Remy said, "Listen, you have to help her. I know you helped her get her love before, but now I need your help. Please, I'm desperate. I love her. Please…" Ali looked down and said, "Listen Remy, I love to help you, but I'm afraid I can't. I don't have enough medicine to heal her. And this is a coma, right? I can only give her my powers to heal her broken bones and system, but I can't fully heal her. The rest must be up to you." Remy realized that this is the kind of moment that Ali can't help.

Remy looked down heartbroken, then Ali said, "Although, since Kelly is my favorite person and you're married to her, I think I know what kind of medicine that can help and maybe save Kelly, but I may need your help." Remy's heart shot up and asked, "Really? Which one? I'll do anything to get it." Ali got up and said, "I'll find the book." Ali walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a huge book. It was a medicine book. She plopped the book on her lap and opened it.

Ali then said as she opened the book, "Remy, I may have the answer for Kelly's coma. But only you can help her and I will assist you. According to legend, there is a special medicine, located in the Himalayas Mountains in Tibet. My friend from China, Sonia owns the Temple of Yen where the medicine is being kept. She's guarding the medicine from invaders and intruders since the beginning of China and Tibet. She will only give it to the most loyal person in the world. Many tried to get it, but they failed. You came this far to ask for advice to save Kelly, but I know you can go to Tibet and get the medicine. Speaking of that, how many days does Kelly have to live?" Remy said, "4 days. That's what the doctor told me. Kelly was also hurt in the hips and ribs, and it's making the blood flow very slowly."

Ali said, "We only got 4 days before Kelly dies. We have to go to Tibet and get that medicine. This may be Kelly's last and only hope." Remy nodded and gave her the attitude Kelly gave her before. Ali chucked and said, "Just like her. I think Kelly made the right choice for her man." Remy and Ali went back to Remy's home. Ali knocked and the door opened. It was Colette; Ali smiled, and said, "Evening, Colette. Is Alfredo here? I believe I have his little friend here." Colette looked at Remy in Ali's palm and nodded as she opened for Ali to enter. Then Ali placed Remy on the floor. Alfredo was in the couch and smiled when Ali came. Ali said, "May I speak to you and everyone?" Colette walked away to get everyone as Alfredo invited Ali to sit on a chair next to him. Remy began to climb up to Ali's knee.

As soon as everyone arrived and are now sitting down, Ali finally said, "Now, Remy has told me about what happened to Kelly and about the loss of medicine here in France. But I have a solution, there is medicine located in Tibet, on the Himalaya Mountains. I afraid that Remy has to go there by himself, but he won't be alone, I'll guide him and hopefully we'll come back before Kelly pass on to the light. In this case, Mon chef Remy must leave the culinary world and go to a journey of hope to get the medicine." All was quiet and then Rene said, "Wait, you expect that Dad should go to a mountain and find medicine?" Ali replied, "Only if it saves your mother." Everyone seems to understand the mission. Everyone except for Emily. Then Emily said, "Remy can't do it! He's a chef, not an explorer! Who'll take control of the restaurant, if Remy leaves?"

Renee piped up, "Me and my brother can. Dad and Mom have been teaching us how to cook the food in La Ratatouille for weeks. We can help Colette make the food and help Alfredo wait tables." Colette said, "Good idea, when the chef got sick, Kelly and the children took over for him. Now that they are improving, they could take over." Emily blurted out, "What about Kelly? Have you forgotten her?" Ali said, "Look, Emily, you and the others can talk to Kelly and keep her occupied until Remy and I come back." Django, Remy and Emile's father was hearing all this, he used to despise humans, but he changed his mind about the humans, when Alfredo and Kelly saved Remy multiple times. Ali said, "I suppose you like to stay here and keep an eye on Kelly, am I right Django?" The old rat gave a nod as he scampered to Emile. Colette and Alfredo were surprised to see Ali communicating with rats.

Ali opened her bag she carried and pulled out as crystal that was a phone and said, "Use this so you can tell me if Kelly is making improvement. Don't worry, Remy and I will be okay, by then I hope our Kelly doesn't die by the fourth day." All was quiet. Colette, Alfredo, Rene, Renee, Emile, Emily, Emilia, Eelier, and Django hoped that Ali and Remy comes back alive and with the medicine in hand.

Emile asked, "What's so special about this medicine?" I replied, "That medicine will cure a coma, or a cold, or any disease or medical injuries, even the incurable ones. And this may be Kelly's key to survive. If we cannot return before the fourth day, then I can't bear tell the consequences." Emily walked away and into her sister's room, she said, "Kelly, Remy has to go to Tibet and get medicine. He's has to get back here before you die, and he's doing this for you, can you believe it?" If Kelly was alive right now she would be upset and scared.

Ali walked into the bedroom and touched her arm with a glowing hand and recited, "Power of love, hear my plea. Revive her powers back in thee." Kelly's injuries began less severe as her spine became realigned as her arms and legs muscles and bones became stable again. Then Ali left leaving a surprised Emily with her sister.

Ali walked back to her home and packed her knapsack. She later picked up Remy from his house and the two friends waved goodbye to their friends and family and off they went to Germany. Emily was watching this from above. She prayed that Ali and Remy come back in time.

Day 1

Remy and Ali arrived to the airport in Bonn, Germany. Ali pulled out a medallion, similar to Kelly's medallion and said, "Since none of us can speak German. We'll use my medallion to change our inner language to German." Ali gave Remy a tiny version of the medallion. As Remy climbs up to Ali's shoulder blade as Ali picks up her bag. Then trouble began, there were two guards asking them for their papers. Ali uses a special kind of blank piece of paper as a pass.

They let her go as Ali started to run. The guard realized they have been tricked. Then they ran after her. Ali pulled out a small bag that contained Gas of Death. Similar to the cyanide the Germans used to dispose of the Jewish people and the non-Aryans long ago; she pulled the rope and opened the bag. Purple gas began to pour out as the guards breathed on the gas, causing them to scream and perish.

Ali growled and said, "Never mess with me." Remy nodded and the two friends walked into the city, with their head held high. The place wasn't as bad as Remy thought it would be. If Kelly was here with him, she would gasp in amazement. Remy crawled down from Ali's shoulder and walked off. As Ali carried her bag, a girl appeared and asked in German, "Can I help you?" The medallion glowed as Ali replied, "Can you tell us where we can get to the Bonn International School?"

The girl gave her directions as Ali thanked her. She picked up Remy and said, "Come on! Let's go!" Ali rented a bicycle and rode all the way to the school. As they arrived and place the bike in the rack, Ali noticed the local police were following her. Then, a buzzing sound came from her pocket. It was her crystal! She pushed the button to reveal Colette's face! Colette's voice sounded fuzzy and a bit distant. Ali said, "Colette?" Colette responded, "I called to see if you made it to Tibet yet." Ali calmly said, "Not even close. We're in Germany."

Colette knew Ali and Remy had to be careful. Colette explained there was no way Remy or I will ever make it out of Germany alive. Ali nodded and signed off. Her mind felt as if she was being followed. Ali turned to see the chief of Police walking up to her. Ali pulled out her sword, as the chief took out a pistol.

Ali tossed Remy and screamed, "Remy! Get out! Run! Get inside the school! I'll follow you! Hurry!"

Remy started to scoot off as he could hear the sound of Ali's grunting and the police's trigger pulled. Remy tried to ignore the bullet sounds. A female voice said, "You new around here?" Remy turned eagerly and asked, "Kelly?" But much to his disappointment, he only found a gray rat. The rat was a tall rat, with long hair and a scar on her face. Remy never saw this kind of rat before and knowing he must be kind; he nodded and said, "Sorry, I thought you were my wife."

The gray rat smile and said, "That's okay. Name's Dania. Where are you going?"

Remy responded, "To the Bonn International School. I need a map to get to Tibet to save my wife. Kelly is in danger." Dania gasped and asked, "What? I thought you said she was here." Remy shock his head and said, "No, she's in France. She's in a coma and she's dying." Dania raised her brow and asked, "She's from France? So that must mean you're from France." Remy nodded and walked past her. Dania looked surprised and thought in her mind, I was told that the French were a bit posh. I guess he's not.

Dania scurried to catch up with him. She said, "Kelly is your wife?" Remy turned to see Dania with him and nodded, "Yeah, she's a human." Dania asked, "She's human? I thought humans hate rats." Remy chuckled and said. "Kelly is my maiden, because she saved my life twice. She saved me when I drowned and when her crazy mother was about to stomp on me." He remembered the night between him and Kelly, when she rescued him from drowning, the kiss they nearly made, and the rescue she made, of her mother stomping him.

He sighed dreamily about Kelly. Dania asked, "You love her, huh?" He looked at her and said, "Yeah. I need to get to the library. Goodbye, Dania." Remy turned and ran to the library. Dania looked at him in happiness as she said, "Good luck. You need it." When he entered through the wall, he entered the library. He gasped. To him, it was the biggest library in the world. He climbed to see Ali, unharmed and sitting with a stack of maps and guides. Ali smiled as Remy walked up to her. Ali whispered, "Where were you? I was waiting." Remy whispered, "Met a new friend."

Ali nodded and said, "Right." Remy struggled to open a guide next to her. Remy and Ali spent half of the afternoon reading and finding maps on countries that will lead them to Tibet. Ali finally found the next destination on where do they need to go. Remy must go to Istanbul, Turkey to reach to Kabul, Afghanistan, then to the last flight to Nepal, India and there they must climb the Himalaya Mountains to find the Temple of Yen and the medicine.

Ali and Remy walked out with copies of the maps. Then the police came back with a squad of cops. Ali drops Remy and yells to go. Remy knew he must go alone to Istanbul, Kabul, and to Nepal.

Remy runs and heads toward the airport in a nearby passenger's bag. As he found out he's going into the conveyer belt to the luggage, he escapes to the hull of the plane and in to the traveler's walkway to the plane. He hides behind a flight attendant's high heels. He finds a hiding spot in the overhead baggage spot. He wondered if Kelly was all right and hoping he'll get home.

As for Kelly, Renee called in sick for school and was speaking to her mother. "Colette and I had a great time. I made the Ratatouille like the way Daddy made it. Mom, I always wanted to tell you this. I think you and Daddy made a great team. You and Daddy always know what to do. I just can't see you die in Papa's arms. I just can't. Please, mom. Don't get better because you have to, get better to lead us and make father whole. He's lost without you."

Kelly was proud to have a daughter who knows what to say. If she wasn't hurt she'd be crying happily. She wanted to say something, but something was dragging her down. So she stood still.

Day 2

After a few hours from Germany, the plane finally landed in Istanbul, Turkey. As he reaches to the front gate, he then hears Ali's voice. Remy scurries to see Ali in a new outfit. Remy reached her shoe as he said, "Ali! You're alive!" Ali looks down and said, "So are you." As Remy and Ali sets off, they went to the Beyazit State Library. Ali spent 14 minutes to find a book on the Tibetan Medicine. She learns that the medicine can be used only once in every 100 years.

Remy learned in The Medical Handbook that every desperate man or woman tried to get to it, some tried to steal it, but no matter how hard they plead, Sonia refuses to give it. The prophecy says, "To the one, with the heart of bravery, courage, and hope."

Remy hoped that Sonia will give it to him. Kelly was dying and he was going to lose her. Remy asked, "Ali, has everyone including you have tried to reason with Sonia?" She nodded and said, "Yes. But she is one stubborn girl. After all, she's Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. She'll give it to the one, with that heart." Remy raised his brow and said, "Really? No wonder."

Then a sound of triggers being pulled was heard outside the library. Ali and Remy ran out to see everyone screaming and running for their lives. Ali looked up to see a bomber plane flying around. Ali knew this mean trouble. She scooped up Remy and took the medicine book and made copies with her mind.

Suddenly, the invaders then barged in the library as everyone panicked and started to run. Remy and Ali were separated as she called out, "Get to Kabul fast! I'll catch up soon!" Remy used his medallion to shrink the copies to his size. Remy began to run, a pink rat came out of nowhere and said, "You there! You are going where?" Remy said, "I need to get to Kabul, Afghanistan, fast!" The pink rat pulled Remy and ran. Along the way she said, "My friends and I are going to the Sabiha Gokcen International airport to Kabul too! Come with us! The name's Sabrina! You must be…"

Remy introduced himself and Sabrina yelled, "Likewise! Now come on! They're coming!" Remy and Sabrina ran far to the airport, when at last they made it. Sabrina found her 2 friends, Denise and Farah. Sabrina asked, "You going to Kabul, right? Then after Kabul, next where are you going?" Remy said, "I need to go to Nepal then to Tibet. I have a wife in France who is dying. If I don't get there by two days, my Kelly will die. They say in Tibet, there is medicine and that medicine will cure my wife." Sabrina gasped and said, "Wow! The next flight will take us and you to Kabul, but when you reach there you or may not have to go to Nepal by foot. In Afghanistan, there is only one flight that will fly to Nepal." Remy nodded and said, "I just hope I can make it." As the rats began their way to gate 15 on via to Kabul Sabrina and Denise sat in the overhead as Remy and Farah sat under the seats of a nearby passenger.

Remy pulled out his wedding picture that has Kelly and Remy holding hands. Remy looked up as the moon appeared. Farah chimed, "Is that Kelly?" He turned to Farah and nodded as Denise and Sabrina joined them. He said, "I promised her I get the medicine. I love her." Sabrina sat next to him and said, "You'll get it. As long as you have courage, bravery, and hope, you'll get that medicine. Don't worry." Sabrina placed her hand on Remy's shoulder as Remy smiled at her.

Back at La Ratatouille, things was getting better. Kelly's skeleton was healed, but her heart still pumping slowly. Emily was talking, "Emile and I were jealous. We've always been jealous, because you and Remy seemed to get all the luck, but there was one thing we always wanted, Love. You know what love was, and I never knew that word. I wish if you were awake, I'd keep you and everyone safe, the way our Dad taught us." Emily kissed her sister. Kelly was happy to see her sister happy for their marriage. Kelly was pleased when Emile married her sister and kept his word to keep her safe. She tried to move, but she was still dizzy, so she gave up.

Day 3

After 3 hour into reaching to Kabul, Afghanistan; Sabrina asked Remy, "Ready for your instructions?" Remy nodded. Sabrina began her directions: "Listen; in order to get that one flight to Nepal, you have to go to the Jalalabad Airport in the city of Jalalabad. That airport is the only airport that is on the coast line of Pakistan. Here's the map." Sabrina gave Remy a map of airports and military ports.

Sabrina continued, "You have to get there by 10:59. Go! Kelly needs you! Good luck! Hurry! That bus is on its way to Jalalabad." Remy turned to see a bus fill with people. He began to run as Sabrina and her friends began to call out words of luck and cheering. Remy made it in time just before the bus door began to close. Remy hid behind a suitcase near a woman as Remy began to hope that this was the right bus. After 5 hours of cramps and standing still, the bus stopped in Jalalabad Airport. Remy smiled as he got off. As soon as he got off he sneaked into the terminal gates. The airport was crowded and full of passengers leaving and arriving. He overheard the ticket clerk that the flight to Nepal was ready to fly due to anxious people. Remy knew that the plane can't leave yet.

He overheard the clerk that the plane gate is 12. Remy began to scurry and run. His heart was beating fast. But this wasn't his concern. He had to get to the gate. He had to save his wife. He had to save his children from losing their mother. He can't let her down. He just can't.

His heart swelled when he saw Gate 12 still open. He hid in a little girl's bag as she placed it in the overhead compartment. Remy got out and waited until they landed in Nepal. Remy arrived to the Tenzing-Hillary airport runway in Nepal. Remy felt a sudden chill as the compartment opened. Remy began to shiver, as he shook and his teeth chattered.

He wandered around to find a guide or something to help him to get to the Himalaya Mountains. A blue rat was selling maps to the mountains. Remy asked for a map of the Himalaya Mountains as the blue rat replied, "Sonny, why you going up there when it's even colder over here?" Remy asked, "Have you ever heard of the medicine of Tibet?" the blue rat nodded as Remy continued, "I have a wife named Kelly, who is dying in France and I promised her I get the medicine." The blue rat nodded and said, "I tell you, you are crazy. People go up and down that place, but some come back cold, gone, or even dead. How do you know that you can make it up there in that temple?"

Remy said, "Aphrodite will give it to the one with the heart. She was given the prophecy. I must go up there. I can't let my wife down. She's dying and I need to save her!" The blue rat patted Remy's shoulder and said, "Well, she means much to you, here is what you need you to do. I will give you this coat and scarf, and this map of the Mountains. This map will help you." The blue rat handed Remy a worn out map that had the temple in the mountains. The rat said, "That group of rats is following those humans in coats to the mountains. Catch up with them. Goodbye, son and good luck. By the way, that stuff is on the house. My wife was once in a coma, but we saved her. That's called support."

Remy smiled as he put on the coat and scarf and ran off to follow the climbers and rats. Remy sat with a magenta rat as he looked out hoping it wasn't too late.

Rene called in sick and spent his time talking about the lunch rush when Alfredo and he had many dishes and Alfredo tripped and sent all the dishes flying. Rene tried to catch some, but some landed on the tables on the right customers. Rene laughed saying that some of the customers cheered and some laughed, but he had fun and hoped that she won't die the next day.

Kelly laughed inside her mind and was proud that he had fun, but tomorrow it won't be. She hoped Remy comes home soon. Time was running out!

Day 4

Remy spent about hours upon the mountains. He never went this high, he never even seen how long the trip is. He spent at least a few hours up. While the fire crackled around him, he sneaked off as he continued to climb up. He grunted, and groaned. He was not giving up. He gave all that he got. The suddenly he found a light above him. He started up as he heard the magenta rat calling him to come back. But he refused to go back. He continued up as he reached the top. In front of him was the Temple of Yen!

And outside was a girl looking at him. This is Sonia, or in Greek and Roman Mythology Aphrodite/Venus. Instead of shooing him away, she smiled and said, "Ah, little rat. I knew you'd come. Come in." She led him into her temple. Inside was her throne, her maps, objects of romance and love. And in the corner was a shrine that carried the medicine. Remy ran up, but was picked up by Sonia, who smiled and said, "Whoa! Hang on, little guy. Who said I was giving it to you? I opened the door so you could get out. You aren't the one."

Remy's heart broke into millions of pieces, when Sonia smirked at him, but her face expression changed when Ali came in looking angry and cross. She tapped her foot as her arms were crossed. Sonia said, "Hello, Ali." Ali walked to the medicine and plucked it off the counter. Sonia sputtered, "Ali, put that back!" Ali looked at Remy who was looking down in sorrow. He lost his way, Kelly was a goner! Ali took pity on him and looked furious at Sonia.

Ali replied angrily, "I've had it with your attitude, Venus! You give this bottle to Remy! You have shunned many pleas of mercy from the other people who come to you for help, now you shun a poor desperate rat!" Ali realized what she said as she said to Remy, "Oh, no offense, love." Remy gave her a sign to show, "None taken" Ali continued, "Remy is a rat with a purpose! He's not your average rat; he's a married rat to Kelly and father of 2 lovely children! Are you willing to let Remy lose his wife, because you say he isn't the one?! Remy made it this far without me! He made it to Germany, to Istanbul, to Kabul, and to Nepal, without me guiding him! I even leave him to protect him so he can go! Either you give him the medicine to save his wife and his marriage, so help me I will strip you of your powers and murder you, do you understand?!"

Sonia had never been spoken to that way or has ever seen Ali this mad and angered before. Sonia sighed as she looked at Remy and said again, "HE isn't the one." Ali hissed, "Who cares if the prophecy is real or not? You're the goddess of love and beauty, not prophecy! That's someone else's job. Your job is to promote love for two lovers, not make love die!" Sonia turned to see the corner candles where the vial once stood began to simmer and flicker. She realized that Remy was the one with the heart and she was shunning him. And Sonia smiled as she bent down to Remy and said, "Guess I was wrong about you, does she really mean much to you?" Sonia held Remy as he nodded. Sonia walked to Ali and asked for the bottle as Ali smirked and said, "That's what I thought." Ali smiled and gave it to Sonia and Sonia gave it to Remy. She smiled and said, "Here, Remy of France. This will cure your wife. And please, make sure you take care of her."

Suddenly the necklace in Ali's neck began to glow.

Ali picked it up and there was Alfredo's face. He told them what's happening. Kelly was turning pale and weak. They've got 12 minutes to get home. Remy's heart jolted, Kelly was losing life! Ali asked, "Sonia, we need a quick ride to France. Got any super charged transports?" Sonia pulled a blue hover scooter and said, "Take this! Danna gave it to me, but I never got any use of it. Use it to get home fast!"

Ali and Remy got on as Ali turned on the motor. The scooter zoomed off as the other climbers made it inside. As the cold air was replaced with warm air, Remy thought in his mind, _Hang on, Kelly! You can't leave me!_

If any of this was kind, they made it only ten minutes thanks to the Extreme Travel Wind Engine, allowing them to travel all throughout Europe. As they arrived home and are at the in front of the bistro, Ali knew they needed a shortcut. Ali decided the only way in for a 2 minute run is the bedroom window. Ali cried, "Hang on! This is going to get glassy." Ali smashed through the window as everyone in Kelly's room screamed and yelled. Emily turned to see Ali and Remy with the vial.

Remy ran to Kelly as Ali opened the vial, but the flat line sound took place just as Ali finished pouring the medicine in Kelly's mouth. Ali looked at the monitor and said, "No. Please, god, no." Colette began to cry in Alfredo's arms and everyone bowed their heads.

It was too late. Kelly was gone forever.

Ali shook Kelly, but it was no avail. Remy embraced Kelly as tears slid from his eyes. Remy just came back from Nepal, but they didn't make it. Ali and Remy have failed to save her and now she has reached the light. Ali looked at the rat and his wife in sorrow. She turned to the sky and prayed, "Please bring Kelly back to the Earth. In the name of Heaven, please…"A tear appeared in her eye as a short breeze blew changing the direction of Ali's hair and dress. She knew that HE was hearing her plea. Kelly's pulse began to change as the flat line began to change.

Everyone stopped and waited in wonder.

Color returned to Kelly as her eyes fluttered opened as she saw Remy. She groggily whispered, "Remy?" Remy looked down to see Kelly alive. Rene turned and asked, "Mom?" Remy made it! The medicine just needed True love's hope and friendship's faith to bring the dead back.

Everyone chattered in relief as Kelly and Remy kissed. Rene and Renee hugged and cried. Emily and Emile cheered as they embraced. Ali nodded as she disappeared in the sky. Remy asked, "Dinner?" Everyone screamed happily and Kelly got up from her bed as Emily looked at the sky and whispered, "Thank you Daddy and Ali. Thank you for bringing her back to us."


	2. Dinner for the Parents

Summary: Renee and Rene team up to make Kelly and Remy's dinner a perfect night.

In most part of the world, Love is part yes and no; but in Paris, love was wonderful and powerful. Remy and Kelly's love for each other was a perfect example of a perfect marriage and couple. They were like Romeo and Juliet, or like Lysander and Hermia. Rene and Renee always love to spy on their parents for fun as they wanted them to be closer every night. They smiled peacefully to see their parents as a team. They each have their differences, but they never complained. They never even argued about a perfect recipe or which spice would match. They would agree on the same thing, they would even test it, before deciding.

One night, as it was bedtime, Rene and Renee wanted them to love each other forever like one of those couples who pass away together through old age. Rene said, as he and his sister were walking to bed, "I think I know what we can do to make sure Mom and Dad will be together." Renee asked, "What, Rene?" Rene whispered, "Meet me at La Ratatouille tomorrow morning and you'll see." Renee nodded as they shut the door of their room. As La Ratatouille opened Alfredo and Colette got up extra early as they walked in the bistro. There they caught Rene and Renee whispering and giggling as they were holding a copy of Chef Gusteau's Anyone can Cook. As the children skimmed through pages for ideas, as Renee said, "No, no. Not that. I think Mommy and Daddy should have something else." Rene asked, "What do you mean, sis?" Before Renee said a word, Colette tapped her foot as she cleared her throat. The children turned to see the two adults as the two youngsters smiled nervously.

Swiftly, Rene hid the book behind him as Alfredo asked, "What did you put behind your back, Rene?" Renee said as her brother revealed it, "It's a copy of your Dad's book, Alfredo. We want to make a surprise dinner for our Mom and Dad." Colette asked, "Why?" as she put in, "You know mon Chef and Kelly make dinner. Besides they won't allow you two touch any of the dishes until you learn more on cooking." Rene implored, "We know, but my sister and I don't want our Mom and Dad to separate or even let us choose on whom we want to stay with. My sister and I love them so much."

The adults smiled as Alfredo said, "Well, I do want to see Little Chef and Kelly happy. Okay, we'll help; so what's the plan?" Rene said, "Okay, remember that our Mom and Dad are going to the market later on after closing hours?" Colette and Alfredo nodded as Renee said, "Go with them without being seen and help them buy Apple Cider that looks like Champagne and two flute glasses." Colette nodded and asked, "What will you two do?" Renee said, "A dinner may need some help. My brother and I will gather more help." Both brother and sister clapped hands and Rene said, "Dinner is served."

After La Ratatouille closed, Kelly and Remy walked to the market and came back home with the cider and glasses. They walked to the bistro as Colette and Alfredo ran back without being seen or heard, but why should they hide? Kelly has shrunk to Remy's size so she can talk to him and the bag wasn't too heavy.

Kelly said as she carried the bag of cider and glasses, "Can you believe that when the cashier gave this for us for free? It's like someone bought this for us." Remy nodded and replied, "Tell me about it. I can't wait to get home and have more of last night's soup with your cheese crumpets." Kelly blushed as they shared a laugh. Remy sighed at the sight of his loving wife, he had never been more in love with her. Kelly grew to size as she began to unlock the door and Remy climbed up to Kelly's shoulder.

As she began opening the door inside Emilia, her brother Eelier, Rene, Renee plus some boys and girls with their rat friends had finished clearing the kitchen as Colette pushed the trolley with small plates of food and Emily turned on the stereo for violin music. Kelly turned the knob when Remy stopped her as the violin was heard. Remy asked, "Kelly, what is that sound?" Kelly with still on knob in hand leaned closer to hear. She responded, "I think it's a violin."

Kelly turned the knob to see the bistro lights dimmed and the kitchen cleaned as a rat scurried to the closet and tossed the rag it used in the bucket. Kelly and Remy were awed as Colette and Emily served the soup from the other night as Rene and Renee used tongs to pick each crumpet and placed four crumpets on one plate.

Emilia snatched the bag from Kelly's hand as she carried it to Eelier. He pulled the cork from the bottle as it was pulled with a POP! Then Eelier with Linguini's help poured the cider into the glasses. Kelly gasped, "W-w-what's this?" Rene and Renee walked toward their parents as they bowed to come. Remy and Kelly walked to the table as Colette, Emilia, Eelier, and Alfredo smiled and walked away to give them privacy.

Rene and Renee embraced their parents as Kelly smiled and said, "Thank you so much, children." Remy nodded as Rene realized this was a sign that he was proud. The two children walked away to give their parents privacy as the violin music still played, Kelly said, "Our kids worked hard on making us dinner, so we might as well eat." Remy jumped of Kelly's palm as he felt her heartbeat on her wrist. They were fine with everyone arranged this dinner.

Remy and Kelly was proud to have two wonderful and very special children who care about them.

Tomorrow, they're both are buying the most expensive kitchen playset they could buy.


End file.
